


Not Too Bad

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to A Change of Plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to AnaGP for bookmarking the Rhodey & Tony Stack. Thank you again :) I needed to gift you something personal, in other words a work gifted only to you. I hope you like this. Sorry if it didn't turn out that good...
> 
> A sequel to A Change of Plans. It's really short compared to the first one and it might not be as good...and just like a lot of my other fics this has less of a plot and is more of a scenario...
> 
> Anyways, characterization is probably way off but I'm not too sure myself. Also, (I know I usually put this before the characterization part) I'm not entirely sure if this counts as an AU but I guess it kind of does so just classify this however you like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony and Rhodey lay side by side, Tony propped up by one of his arms while Rhodey lied on his back staring up at the ceiling. Tony was tracing circles on Rhodes' bicep, the man's arms being stretched out to both sides seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

After Rhodey had driven them home from their accidental date, things had started to...escalate. Tony had been the one to cause it, grabbing the collar of Rhodey's shirt and pushing his lips against his. Rhodey didn't even seem the slightest bit reluctant as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, the two then heading towards the bedroom.

They had completely forgotten about the fact that Pepper was still in the house. Perhaps that was why they had heard someone dropping plates in the kitchen while they were heading up the stairs.

Rhodes had shut the door behind them, Tony then pulling both of them onto the bed. Some clothes did come off, and the sheets did get twisted, but there hadn't been any intercourse. They both knew Rhodey would never let them take it that far. Tony had just pouted when Rhodey said he'd only allow more kissing, but he didn't complain.

Rolling around the bed, tongues colliding. Tony had experienced this sort of thing before but now that he was doing it with Rhodey the whole sensation of it was just...better.

Now here they were, about a half hour later. Sure, it hadn't lasted that long, but Tony saw that it was a good sign. Rhodey wasn't the sort of person who'd just grab the nearest person and go. He was the kind of person who'd get to know someone better, rather than just take them for their looks. And even if he did get to know a person, he didn't usually just take them home. Tony found that this made him feel special.

"Wow Rhodes, I didn't think you'd be such a good kisser," Tony teased, earning a snicker from the man beside him.

"Same goes to you Tones. I thought you'd just be decent."

"Hey! My, you've got some nerve," Tony pouted, "I'll have you know that I, am a professional."

Rhodey snickered again, "A professional huh? That's a laugh."

Tony muttered cusses under his breath as he started to poke Rhodey's bicep, earning a few chuckles from the man.

"Hey, cut it out. That's really annoying you know."

"That's the point dumbass."

Rhodes rolled his eyes as he reached over to ruffle Tony's hair, ignoring the poking on his upper arm. He leaned over and placed a quick peck on Tony's forehead, earning a soft moan from the other.

"I think this date ended pretty well...what do you think Tones?"

Tony hummed in thought, before mumbling a quick, "I think it did," as he stopped poking Rhodey's arm and started to just let his fingers wander. The action seemed to be pleasing Rhodey.

"So...are you going to tell Pepper tomorrow?"

"I think she already knows."

The two stayed in silence for a moment before both breaking into a fit of laughter, the two ending with a long sigh.

"You're probably right," Rhodey said.

"I'm always right."

"No you're not," Rhodey yawned, he was getting tired. Maybe it was the food at the restaraunt, or maybe he'd stood out in the rain too long, or maybe...maybe it was Tony's warmth. It was probably all three of them, especially the last one.

"You tired Rhodey?"

"Just a bit yeah..."

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arms and Rhodey's neck, pulling himself closer, "Well, how about you and I go to bed and tomorrow, we can tell Pepper you're my boyfriend now. How does that sound?" Rhodey grumbled an inaudible response, wrapping his arms around Tony's torso as he held him close. "That sounds like a great idea...night Tones..." And with that, Rhodes fell asleep, Tony chucking quietly as he kissed Rhodey's cheek. "Night Rhodes."


End file.
